


my love for you is secret

by wintersend



Series: rebelcaptain week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, i just wanted cassian with some flowers, written for rebelcaptain week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/wintersend
Summary: “Flowers?” he asks, thewhyclear in his voice. “You bought them? Stole them?”OR, Jyn gives Cassian flowers. Well,aflower.





	my love for you is secret

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this for Rebelcaptain week for the prompt "yearn" which was yesterday but *shrug* I guess it can fit today's prompt as well.

Jyn returns to the ship at the time they agreed on, unharmed, untroubled, and with a bouquet of wildflowers in her possession. Cassian stares for a second, eyebrows raised, clearly nonplussed, and she stares him down, challenging him to say something. He’s one of the few people who rarely backs down from her challenges, so he does.

“Flowers?” he asks, the _why_ clear in his voice. “You bought them? Stole them?”

She rolls her eyes. “Bought them, actually. She…” Jyn trails off, clearing her throat. “There was a little girl selling them at the market. A bit overpriced but.” She looks down at the flowers in her hand. “They’re pretty.”

“Ah,” he says, understanding coloring his tone, and when she looks up, his eyes have gone soft.

Jyn doesn’t know a lot about flowers but the girl – she couldn’t have been more than twelve – was eager to explain what they represent while she arranged the bouquet for her. She’d learned it from her mother, and her eyes were sad when she mentioned that. Jyn’s heart ached.

She doesn’t remember all the meanings now, but she does remember one of them; one that struck a chord, one that made her pause, heart in her throat. She plucks a white flower from the bouquet, holding it out in her hand to examine it.

This one, the girl said as she held it up in the same manner, symbolizes secret love. In that moment, Jyn was glad she was not the blushing type, and she wondered what the girl saw, how she knew, if it was a mere coincidence or a deliberate choice. Then she went on to gush, “It’s my favorite,” in her childlike eagerness, and Jyn decided it was a coincidence.

On a whim, she stands on her tiptoes to place the flower behind Cassian’s ear. Her hand brushes his hair, soft and thick, and she lingers as she comes to her senses, afraid she should not have done that. She leans back to search his face and he blinks at her in surprise but doesn’t seem upset. They both freeze as their eyes lock, Jyn’s breath catching in her throat as she realizes how close they’ve gotten. She wonders if his heart is racing as well, if her proximity makes him feel lightheaded too.

“Here,” she mutters, voice a lot quieter, meant just for the two of them. “This one’s for you.”

He grins at her, a real, true smile, eyes bright and warm, and her traitorous heart skips a beat. Force, he looks beautiful. Stunning, really. The flower makes him seem like a work of art, and her pulse won’t slow down. She needs to get a grip.

Realizing she’s still holding onto him, she lets go and tucks her hand against her side.

Cassian reaches into his hair and her stomach drops when she thinks he’s going to remove the flower, but he merely adjusts it and smiles at her. “What’s this one?”

“Ah… I don’t remember.” She shrugs, hoping her nonchalance doesn’t betray her. “It suits you.”

“I doubt that.”

“Trust me,” she says, her eyes sweeping over him again. Yep, he still looks like a work of art and she’s still a fool who’s in way over head. “It looks great.”

He nods, a small smile playing on his lips. “Alright. I believe you.”

They don’t talk about it further but she notes that he doesn’t remove the flower for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://captainandors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
